happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My custom episode 4
In this latest post in my episode journal, I will give Pop and Cub a rest and present to you an episode with Flippy and one where he snaps back crying.. And I wanted to do a train episode. Train on Your Parade Starring Flippy and Lumpy Featuring Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, and Nutty. Appearances by Mime, Petunia, Sniffles,and Handy with Generic Tree Friends. On an express train, Flippy and Lumpy two friendly neighbors are enjoying some time on a ride to the big city. Flippy pulls out a magazine and reads it. Sniffles the train conductor asks for tickets Lumpy gives Sniffles his and Flippy's tickets. Cuddles is kicking the back of Flippy's seat which he tells Cuddles to go read a book. Giggles is upset about what happened. Flippy heads to the snack car when Lumpy tells him he wants a sandwich, Flippy goes and gets the food from Nutty the clerk in the car. Flippy heads back to Lumpy and they feast. Cuddles is playing with some bubble wrap and Flippy hears this thinking of the bombs in war and flips out becoming Fliqpy. Fliqpy pulls out his machete and kills Cuddles by severing Cuddles head clean off of him. Giggles notices the blood on the floor and panics. But Fliqpy stabs her chest and pulls out her heart. Lumpy needing to go pee pee from the drink he had runs to the restroom so he can hide from Fliqpy. Fliqpy heads to the front of the train and sees Mime a driver and Handy a fireman in there. Fliqpy tries to throw a ninja star into them Handy forces him out of the front of the train because the tank engine is for Authorized Personal Only! As Fliqpy departs he spots a group of Generic Tree Friends and uses throwing knifes to kill them. Some of them get away to the snack car to hide. Fliqpy's next knife goes toward one Generic Tree Friend, but the knife misses and stabs another one. He knocks another Generic and that one is seeing stars. Petunia walks over and sees what is going on. Fliqpy cuts off her tail and her leg skin sending lots blood out, causing her to run to another car to hide leaving bloody footprints. Toothy and Flaky see what Fliqpy has done and panic. Fliqpy pulls out a ninja star and chucks it into Toothy's eye killing him. Flaky screams at the dead body. Fliqpy cuts her in the butt and slices her in half killing her. He goes to Conductor Sniffles and tries to kill him but suddenly he has a memory of what happened when he killed his friend Sneaky during the W.A.R. while trying to kill a tiger solider Sneaky got in the way and was killed by a hand grenade. Fliqpy starts crying and snaps out of it and becomes Flippy again. He sees what he had done to the others. Lumpy walks out of the restroom and Petunia with her lower half bandaged comes out of hiding to the mess Flippy did. Flippy is really upset about what he done and suddenly picks up Giggles' heart. The train stops in the big city and Petunia picks up her tail and leg skin and they all get off. Flippy still crying gets comforted by Petunia and Flippy says he is sorry for what happened. The two of them then start making out ending the episode. Moral: "Never trust a stranger on a train!" Deaths: Cuddles has his head severed off by Fliqpy. Giggles dies when Fliqpy stabs her in the chest with his machete and pulls out her heart. Generic Tree Friends all die when Fliqpy throws some knives at them. Toothy dies when a ninja star thrown by Fliqpy gets into his eye. Flaky dies when Fliqpy cuts her rear end slices her in half. Injuries Petunia has her skin and tail cut off by Fliqpy's machete (Her injury is similar to the one in Read 'em and Weep only she survives here). A generic tree friend is bashed in the head by Fliqpy's foot. Do you like this? Comment and tell me how it is. Category:Blog posts